


Hope for the Hopeless

by Jane47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Violence, 年下, 毒瘾au, 陪戒医生!约翰
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 约翰·华生不是轻易言弃的人，他翻到了屋顶上，转了一圈才找到夏洛克，这个年轻人赤脚穿着白衬衫和淡灰色的西装裤坐在阴影里，远方是一望无际的海景，绝妙的位置，加上他乱糟糟的卷发和营养不良的模样，让约翰想到了那些佛罗伦萨屋顶上流浪的画家们。





	1. Chapter 1

四下无人，值班的医生已经离开，病房里中央空调安静地运转，地砖的温度冰冷彻骨，夏洛克赤裸着双脚踩在上面，借着床头台灯微弱的光芒抚摸手里最后一支针管。  
  
浑圆窄长的管体刻着一线光芒，像是蛇的鳞片在黑夜里不经意的反光，他无数次地梦见这条蛇缠上他的脖颈，冰冷的毒牙刺进他的血管，了结他的生命，轻而易举地了结。  
  
熟悉而又尖锐的刺破感，夏洛克将针头抵在了手臂内侧的皮肤上，先是些微地往外抽拉，他看见自己的血液小小地堆在管口，接着又争先恐后地涌入他的血管，消失的速度比他推进的速度更快，直到一滴不剩。世界一瞬安静了下来，夏洛克用最后一点力气将针头拔出，丢到地上，他闭着眼，瘫在床边。  
  
起初总是很快乐。  
  
惊险和刺激，你像是忽然能听见血管里血液奔流的声音，看见空气里灰尘像是雪花飞舞，一个个轻盈地像是要飘离这无趣的世界，所有的一切都慢了下来。他静静听着死神读秒，恐惧和快感如影随形，心脏跳动得像是要撞破胸膛，夏洛克被这一瞬间的奔流洗刷在地。  
  
他蜷缩起来，睁着眼瞪着床单上小小的起皱，抱住自己仿若赤身裸体。他爬坡许久的过山车终于失速俯冲，他尖锐地疼痛却也极致地享乐，不到一个八分休止符的间隔，他在极速里看见一万种的色彩，穿越一万次的惊涛骇浪，光怪陆离的世界上几亿人的齐声呐喊，那些声浪一波波地捶打在他的鼓膜之上。  
  
他颤抖、流泪，喘息得不能停止。  
  
直到感官终于因超载而变得无从辨识，世界化成了一片白噪声……苍白的房间，戴着口罩的医护，铅灰色的层云，冬季的海边，床头柜上一杯无波无澜的死水。这些黑白默片里的情景都变得不再重要，他听到了肆虐的东风，久违的呼唤，这阵风可以带走他，飞向辽阔的边缘。  
  
他恍惚间似乎举起了手，他伸出五指举在头顶，他看见莹白的光穿透他的皮肉骨血，他睁着眼又闭着眼，他来不及融化在这洁白的世界里，心跳过速便将一阵阵关于黑暗和死寂的无措灭顶般地兜头浇下，在夏洛克有所反应之前，他已坠落海底和深渊。  
  
他在黑暗里沉浮，断续地听见个别字眼，……病人抽搐，快按住他！……你能听见吗？福尔摩斯先生？你能听见我说话吗？……夏洛克想给出点反应，但身体沉得像是钢和铁，他挪动不了分毫。直到被猛地一按，身体失衡欲坠的感觉让他猛地一动，身体才突破了一些被剥夺五感的牢笼。但夏洛克发现他被按在了太快的风或者太多的水里，他呼吸不上来，窒息的痛苦一把扎进了他的体内。他本能地挣扎起来，但还是被困住了。  
  
“……准备插管。……静推2毫克纳洛酮。……”  
  
他听见医生和护士忙作一团的声音，像是一波波海水团团围住了他，咸腥的味道涌入他的口鼻，他几欲作呕，灼烧感顺着喉咙一路蔓延到他的肺腑。那一线的柔软器官都仿佛被一个火钳子钩了起来，而疼痛之下又涌上一阵难言的痒意，细细密密地往骨头缝里钻。  
  
“冷静下来，不要抓伤你自己，福尔摩斯先生，集中注意力，冷静下来。……”  
  
夏洛克瞳孔收缩，眼神失焦，仰躺在床上不断抽搐，四肢震颤，他再次模糊地想到，这也许真的是最后一支了。他的心跳不受控制，疼痛和麻痒终于又模糊而遥远。  
  
“真他妈见鬼了！他到底怎么能弄到这个？……”  
  
“现在不是说这个的时候。……”  
  
海底水流涌动的声音犹如隆隆作响的巨兽，什么人扶住他的头，握住他的手腕，食指和中指牢牢按在他的脉搏上，夏洛克希望他有个电子表可以计数，毕竟这里荒凉得什么都没有。接着那些隆隆的声音灌进了他的耳里，有人趴在他耳边说话。  
  
“请你保持清醒，福尔摩斯先生……”  
  
夏洛克恍惚间露出了一个笑容，为这个可笑的请求。没有人知道这东风为何而来，也没有人知道大海无垠。而他终于可以安然离去。  
  
这一次的抢救依旧像是之前的每一次，像是单一生活里的一剂调味，夏洛克有时在想那些医护是否会比他自己还希望他能给自己来上一针管，好让大家都有事可做。  
  
麦考夫把他关在最森严的疗养院里，他穷极无聊，唯一的乐子就是从密不透风的看守下搞到毒品。夏洛克从未声明打算戒掉这点小小的乐趣，而麦考夫只是确保那些医护会在他可以被抢救时给予抢救——直到他们不能，夏洛克并不怀疑结束的那一天不会再有很远了。  
  
这一次他睡了很久，在那张病床上，意识浮浮沉沉不愿醒来，头疼和乏力在他体内永不倒下地互相角斗，而睡意是泥淖，裹着他往下往深处陷去。  
  
但当夏洛克清醒的时候越来越多且集中时，他忽然意识到新来的医生已经跟进了全部的工作，在他床前晃来晃去的已经是另一个人。他又从一次在两个医生之间被交接——麦考夫的规矩。似乎这样就可以确保整个机制正常地运作，这样就可以表示他对于自己兄弟的关心。  
  
夏洛克不屑一顾。但他承认，见到新面孔有时不失为一件有意思的事情，哪怕结局往往紧跟着更大的失望。  
  
他的现任医生名叫约翰·华生，他躺在床上尚不能下床时，曾站在意识清楚的边缘上或多或少地观察过他。他看起来很平凡，足以湮没在人群里，夏洛克并不明白为什么麦考夫会雇佣他。虽说这不意味着原来的那些医生有多么不凡，但夏洛克知道那些医生或多或少在某个领域都极其出色。  
  
约翰·华生呢？夏洛克百思不得其解，难道是泡得一手好茶吗？哪怕他这段时间来断断续续的睡着、清醒，他的大脑也还是记住了这个小个子军医的味道，茶和老房子。  
  
到了晚上，他决定去试探一下约翰·华生，严格意义上来说，他们还没有正式见过彼此，太失礼了不是吗，而夏洛克为这个主意准备了点东西。接着，他躺在床上等待凌晨的最后一遍巡房。  
  
当约翰·华生踏着廊间的月光向病房走来时，夏洛克凝神细听：只有约翰·华生一个人。约翰轻手轻脚地推开门，脚步声越靠越近，夏洛克刻意放缓加深了呼吸，以保证装睡不被看出来。  
  
约翰捡起夹在床头的记录板，逐一检查了情况，又帮夏洛克测了测脉搏，还是用手去摸的办法，并对着“昏迷不醒”的夏洛克道：“Well，既然你醒着在的话……”  
  
夏洛克睁开眼睛，眼神像刀子一样飞到约翰的脸上，约翰在心里“哇”地惊叹了一声，作出被吓了一跳的表情，然而脸上浓郁的笑意让这更像是调侃，夏洛克仿佛看到了他额头上的抬头纹里龙飞凤舞地写着‘Unwise’。  
  
而约翰只想到。看看那对浅色的眼珠子，像狼一样。  
  
“如果是我进门把你吵醒了的话，”约翰道：“那么非常抱歉。我是约翰·华生，你的医生。”  
  
“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，不是你的病人。”夏洛克答道。  
  
“嗯，”约翰皱着眉顿了一下，作出了个困窘而妥协的表情，点头道：“Fine.”他眼神盯着夏洛克的静脉注射管，速度正好。约翰询问道：“现在感觉怎么样？头还疼吗？看东西清楚吗？”并在与夏洛克的眼神接触下，试探性地分别按了按夏洛克腿上的各个部位。他说话的语气就像是在跟家里的小孩子说话一般。  
  
夏洛克不适应地偏了偏脑袋，躲开他想往自己脸上放的手，“别碰我。”  
  
约翰又露出了那个妥协的表情，他认真地看了夏洛克一眼，像是在说抱歉，但紧皱的眉毛表明他并不是不在意。他对于夏洛克的态度微妙地介于对待儿童和对待成人之间——加上他们有十岁的差距，如果他对约翰的年龄没有估计错误的话——这让夏洛克确信约翰做了点功课，他可没有在脸上明晃晃挂着对待瘾君子或者无知少年的态度。  
  
“你有问题想问。”夏洛克道，他认得那种欲言又止的表情。  
  
“是的……但明天再问也不会很迟？我更希望你能早点睡觉。”约翰建议道。  
  
“得了吧，”夏洛克用一种‘别傻了’的表情看着他，如果他们再熟一点，约翰就能知道那句潜台词是：别这么无聊。他按下床边的控制按钮，让自己坐起来了一点，并甩下他的结论：“你才不会在乎什么是恰当时机，你只是对于你的问题感到难以启齿。你不想让我觉得被冒犯？所以是关于毒品，‘你是怎么在戒毒疗养院里弄到7%浓度的可卡因’？显然，大部分康戒陪护才是戒不掉瘾的瘾君子。”  
  
约翰微微睁大了眼睛，仔细听着夏洛克说的每一个字，他的语速好快，又很咄咄逼人。  
  
“而你，你不是专门的戒毒陪护，普通内科医生，顺便一提，你还是个军人，军官，但因为左肩枪伤而离开了战场？三年？噢，两年。跟家人不合，没什么亲近朋友，单身，在你这个年龄却跑到这里来工作，看来PTSD真的很困扰你。”  
  
约翰努力地克制自己别显得太惊讶，被一个毛头小子给惊艳到真的不是什么好事，他谨慎地筛选着措辞问道：“你看了我的资料？”  
  
“不，观察。”  
  
“演绎法？”  
  
夏洛克立马转过头看了他一眼，约翰带着那种善意的微笑，夏洛克知道了答案：“你Google了我。”  
  
“是的，”约翰微笑起来，他没法儿不为这个微笑，但好奇快压弯了他的眉骨，“你的网站，有人建议我去看看。”  
  
夏洛克又道：“你觉得如何。”平直的语气却显得异常稚嫩，约翰毫不费力地看出了这个只有二十五岁的青年语气里隐藏得不太好的期待，他理所当然地给出了回应：“很有趣。”  
  
“有趣？”  
  
“如果你愿意解释一下你是怎么做到的，我想我会说精彩绝伦的。毕竟我大概遇到了一个少年天才。”约翰道。  
  
夏洛克笑了，但他忽然不那么急于一时了，他想他的确有很多故事可以分享，而约翰似乎可以成为一个很好的听众。于是，他决定单刀直入：“你跟麦考夫是什么关系？”  
  
“嗯我想你问到点子上了，”约翰先是愣了一下，继而困惑地用拇指刮了一下眉骨，道：“他叫麦考夫？听起来很合适，嗯然而，这才是我想问你的那个问题，你跟他是什么关系？”  
  
“他跟你说了什么，你肯定见过他。”  
  
“是的，见过一面，非常令人印象深刻。但是‘天敌’？你跟他？认真的？”  
  
“他还说别的了吗？”  
  
“对，付费监视，让我向他提供信息你的信息。”约翰道。  
  
“然而，”夏洛克玩味地看着约翰，“你拒绝了。”  
  
“是的，我拒绝了。”约翰摊了一下双手，他解释道：“没人会相信一个用长到令人发指的从句威胁你的人，不是吗？”哪怕他一手拿着自己的档案，一手拿着丰厚的报酬，不像是在装腔作势。  
  
夏洛克忍不住笑出了声，约翰与他对视，他看着这个小个子军医线条柔和的笑容，他甚至无法在灯光下分辨他有着究竟是怎样的一种颜色的眼睛，他道：“所以毒品不会困扰你。”约翰觉得难以启齿的问题从来不是关于毒品。  
  
“PTSD也没有困扰你不是吗？”约翰回敬道，直白地揭人伤疤的事情往后应该不会少了，好在约翰自觉不是个心胸狭隘的人，“而且我猜，我的任务就是督促你戒掉它？我为此而来，福尔摩斯先生。”  
  
“叫我夏洛克就好，拭目以待，医生。”  
  
接着两人又聊了些琐碎的事情，约翰向夏洛克询问了一些关于他身体状况和这所疗养院的事情，他初来乍到，这里的一切都与他想象中不太一样，他觉得向夏洛克咨询会有好处。一方面他对夏洛克的风名有所耳闻，深知想要拿下这份工作，与夏洛克之间建立良好的医患关系几乎是首当其冲的。另一方面，夏洛克的确是个观察演绎方面的天才，精彩绝伦。夏洛克心情愉悦地捡了自己想回答的问题作答，他自夸的话语里诚然给了约翰很多帮助。  
  
约翰体贴地没有逗留太久，他看得出夏洛克需要更多的休息，他满足又感激地跟夏洛克互道了晚安，又帮他留了一盏台灯，踏着不知不觉清瘦了许多的月光走道走回自己的房间。长廊窗外可以看见银色的海面，在这种无风无雨的日子里，海边的月光足以提供非常温柔的想象。


	2. Chapter 2

往后的几个礼拜，天气回暖了些许，夏洛克逐渐从那一场虚弱里恢复过来，他饱尝了诸多糟糕的后果，无休止的酸痛，刺痒，胃里像是被放了一把火。

约翰是个负责任的医生，夏洛克目前是他全部的工作，加上他天性怜悯，感情丰沛，在时时照看着承受痛苦的夏洛克时，哪怕他知道这些苦果都是夏洛克自找的，他也很难不对他投入大量的心神。

他定时给他做检查，定时送饭送药，总是见缝插针地在夏洛克状态比较稳定的时候与他闲聊，陪他打发时间，虽然同样也是打发他自己的时间。这个牢笼一样的地方，除了每天有专人送来的瓜果蔬菜和报纸，几乎没有什么新鲜的东西了。

“你只是根据她的着装，腿部泥点的分部状况，就推测出她有一个不在现场的粉红色旅行箱？”

“是的，那是凶手犯下的错误——粉色。他带走了它。”

约翰前倾着身体坐在椅子里，他咬着自己的下唇露出一个不解的微笑。

夏洛克看出了他的困惑，但他并不想解答，他享受着约翰对他的注视：“接着，我搜遍了劳里斯顿花园附近五分钟车程内每条可以丢弃大件物品的小巷，不出一个小时，我找到了它。继而发现了凶手犯下的第二个错误。”

“第二个？”

“是的，猜猜行李箱里什么不见了？”夏洛克冲他眨了一下眼。

“嗨，这我可猜不到，”约翰笑着皱眉，他有意识地往回靠了点。

“她出门的一切都放在了自己的箱子里，死后身体上只有一身粉红色的套装，”夏洛克看着约翰的眉眼，耐心地循循善诱道：“想想看，医生，如果是你出门，你会在旅行箱里放些什么呢？”

“衣服，书，急救包，毛巾，牙膏牙刷……嗯我想她是位女士，所以化妆用品？”

“好的，还有呢？”

约翰沉吟。

“想想看，什么是你出门一定会带，但是没有出现在尸体身上的。”

约翰为这句话里的联想愣了一下，但他知道夏洛克是不会放过他了，他正用一双眼睛努力表达耐心和期望，而约翰不想辜负，他皱着眉努力幻想自己出门前会带的东西：“钱包，钥匙，手机……”

“没错！手机！”夏洛克斩钉截铁道：“那个粉色旅行箱里唯独没有手机。”接着夏洛克就着他是如何通过那部被凶手拿走的手机一步步将对方绳之以法的过程详细加以赘述，让约翰有如身临其境。他替夏洛克精彩绝伦的演绎和与凶手斗智斗勇的表现在内心偷偷地欢呼，也为他摊上警方强加的缉毒搜查而感到无名的愤怒——一半对于警方，一半对于夏洛克——一直到故事说完，约翰仍然意犹未尽。

夏洛克满足地躺进床里，他眯着眼看着窗外的阳光，难得没出声埋怨，这扇小窗户对着疗养院的内庭，如果你站在窗边，可以看见院子里被打理得欣欣向荣的小花园。然而夏洛克对这些一丝好感也无，多数时候他痛恨太阳，痛恨那些火辣辣的阳光，让他觉得干燥和疼痛，他不止一次地在约翰面前大声批驳这些。

除此之外，还有黯淡无聊的病房，千篇一律的白色和绿色和蓝色，放在床头被空调吹出水雾的清水，凹下的面颊，线条锋利的颧骨，脸色虚弱地裹着衣服躺在床上，定时定点的药和饭菜，这不该是他的生活。他应该游走在伦敦的大街小巷，完成他的工作和使命，让全世界的人都来看看他的才华。

“约翰？”

还有那双熠熠生辉的眼睛。

“约翰？”

这不该是夏洛克·福尔摩斯应有的人生。

“你在发呆。”

“嗯？”约翰回过神。

“你在想什么？”

约翰抬起手表强迫自己去读时间，好来躲避夏洛克探究想目光，他礼貌地表达赞美和感谢：“谢谢你的故事，它们真的很奇妙，比起我读过的冒险故事也毫不逊色……但是我想我该去交接班了。”

夏洛克挑了挑眉头，答道：“好的，的确到时间了。”时钟上的两根指针机械而又精确地指出一点半。

约翰点点头，站起身来理了理衣服，他拽着衬衫的袖口，不忘叮嘱夏洛克：“记得要按时吃药。坚持吃你会好起来的。”

夏洛克躺在床上仰头看着约翰，露出一个几乎可以称为乖巧的笑容，“谢谢。”他这么说。

约翰愣了一下，才不知所云地摇了摇头，他抿了一下嘴唇，又用力摇了摇头，他不值得这个谢谢，他明明什么也没有做。

说是交接班，实际上约翰只是把巡房的事情分摊了下去，他不得不去办公室处理他的文书工作，把数据和情况归档入案。坦诚来说这实在是份闲差，对于刚退伍的约翰来说有些过于好了，他猜测夏洛克的身份非富即贵，才能这么大手笔地包下这家私人的戒毒疗养院。自从他来到这里，几乎没有遇到过什么棘手的问题，值班的护士也说最近很清闲。

“而且福尔摩斯先生也开始按时吃药，不再乱发脾气了，我们也不用总是订购新的物品。”

约翰握着手里的圆珠笔抬头看了一眼站在他桌边放文件的金发护士。

“您没来之前，这张桌子坐过五个人，最短的那位只坐了三天就走人了，最长的有一个月。”

“所以，你这是在暗示我该走人了？”约翰笑着问，那双蓝眼睛礼貌地注视着对方。

“我们只是都在说，您再继续干下去，说不定福尔摩斯先生很快就可以出院了。”

约翰这下懂了，他把之前那些传闻和这些话串在一起，忽然十分想调笑夏洛克，让他别一天到晚以为只有自己在忍受着别人。这个主意让他几乎微笑起来，等护士走后，他又从书架上抽出夏洛克的档案研读了起来，如果说一个月前，他还不知道生命中还有什么值得期待，那么现在他可以说这个就是，这个想帮夏洛克离开疗养院，让他重归正常航道上的挑战就是。

临近傍晚时分，当约翰终于放下手里的文件和书时，他才发现阳光已经开始黯淡，他走到窗边把百叶窗收了上去，这里的景色可比夏洛克能享受到的好得多，一望无际的海面，夕阳如坠。敲门声响起，约翰连忙理了理桌面铺开的纸张，将它们合起放入档案袋，才说了声请进。

那是最让约翰意想不到的脸，来人是夏洛克。他扶着把手的右手手腕上还戴着浅蓝色的塑料标识环。

“我可以进来？”

约翰点了点头，夏洛克长得很高，成套的病号服在他身上难免让他显得有些手长脚长的拘束感，约翰看着他头一次走进他的办公室，赤着双脚走进来，忍不住惊讶道：“你怎么不穿上鞋？”

夏洛克无所谓地摆了摆手：“我讨厌拖鞋，那根本不叫鞋。如果非要我穿那个，我宁愿光着脚。”说着他往约翰桌前的椅子上坐，结果被约翰赶到了小沙发上呆着。

“所以你跑过来干什么？”约翰双手报臂往后靠坐在书桌边沿，他离夏洛克坐着的沙发仅一步之遥。

“我想了一个下午，我打算去海岸边收集一点沙子和泥土，自从我来到这儿我的所有实验都被迫中断了，我想继续它们。”

“你要做什么实验？”

夏洛克翻了个白眼，“等到时候你就可以知道了，我又拿不到任何的化学试剂，只是一些简单的用来观察记录的实验。”

“像是你的二百多种烟灰？”

“二百二十三种，准确来说。不要小瞧这些简单而基础的观察，这是演绎法的血肉。”夏洛克忽然严厉地盯了约翰一眼，“如果可以，我死也不会在这个地方进行这些，但是跟你谈起过去的这几天，我意识到我该舍弃什么又该坚持什么，我不能放弃这个。”

约翰用手捂住嘴沉思了起来，他没有直接拒绝夏洛克，但无疑他也没法儿开口答应他。

夏洛克看着他的神情，继续游说：“也许你刚来还不清楚，这并不会涉及到任何监管不力的问题，我在这里出入自由，只不过想带东西进来必须得到许可，交给你们检查。但我跟负责检查的负责人不怎么对付，所以我来找你了。”夏洛克半边身子倚在沙发背上，从窗外滤进来的光线把他的脸映得有些暖红，看起来像是他在认真地难为情。

约翰知道夏洛克的的确确有出去和进入这家疗养院的权利，任何病人都有，但夏洛克只是在某种程度上拥有而已——他的哥哥，把他关在了这里。

撇开顾及尊严的所有委婉说法，与其说夏洛克在求约翰让他去海边弄点材料，不如说他在求约翰帮他跑跑腿，拿个桶或者塑料瓶子，分别把沙子和泥土都装一点，像个玩沙的小孩子那样，再把它们带回来。

非常简单的一件事，而且不在约翰的职责范围内，如果他照做了，这只会让他在狭小的同事圈里变得愚蠢而又幼稚。被病人耍得团团转的医生。

但约翰真的不那么在乎同事的眼光。他在乎的是，当他看到一双透露着祈求和期待的眼睛时，他是否真的能作出正确的选择。他在心里不禁埋怨起了麦考夫，谁能忍心把一个天才，自己的亲弟弟，关在这种密不透风的地方？夏洛克的房间里甚至没有几本书和几张报纸，他没有电视，也没有电脑，连手机也被没收了。

约翰不知道自己来之前夏洛克是如何度日，对方也从未提及，但在他的想象中无一不蒙上了一层同情。当约翰发觉自己在思索二十五岁的自己时，他就已经知道了这件事的结局。

他答应了下来。

“但是我有一个要求。”约翰打断了夏洛克的过度兴奋。

夏洛克双脚踩在地上，站了起来：“但说无妨。”

约翰的话到了嘴边，又咽了下去，他不想充当一个啰嗦而唠叨的角色，只说帮夏洛克办完这件小事再说。

夏洛克点点头，自然而然地走到门边推开了约翰办公室的门，门推出一半他又折了回来，朝约翰伸出一只手道：“谢谢你，医生……我只是，以前从来……没有人，会，答应我……”他支支吾吾地说，先前一个月积累出的傲慢与聪颖似乎都被撇清了，他没有比这一刻更像一个二十五岁的大男孩。

约翰用力地回握了那只手，并用另外一只手给了夏洛克一个礼貌的拥抱。

他相信，他作了一个正确的选择。

这像是一个遥远而又渺小的灯塔，尽管离得很远却依然向约翰发射着坚定的光芒，告诉他到这儿来，你得朝着这个方向奋不顾身地过去，因为那意味着希望和一切可能。他送夏洛克回到了房间，又自己折回了办公室，但桌上那些散乱的纸张再也吸引不住他的目光，他迫不及待地想要完成夏洛克拜托请求他的第一件事情。

这是一件看起来既微不足道又无足轻重的事情，但约翰相信夏洛克与他不会这么想，这就够了。

他才不管那些同事会怎么看他怎么想他，他今年已经三十五岁了，早已经学会了别再那么在意他人的目光，更别提他是入侵过阿富汗的人，只要约翰·华生坚定了自己的信念，没有什么是不可以的。

等他简单用了晚餐，从杂物室找到了两个小桶和一把抹水泥的铲子，便沿着楼梯往疗养院外走。夏洛克所在的五楼想要出去，必须通过楼下专门设置的检查室，约翰第一次见到时，以为自己错入了某个军事实验室之类的地方。

而今他习以为常地将工具放进了检察人员提供的篮筐，并将手机、钱夹和证件、笔、手电和便签依次放在另外一个筐里。他将外套脱下递给对方，却总觉得哪里不对劲，他低头左右看看两个塑料筐里他的身家财产，似乎一个都没有少。

“先生？”工作人员戴着眼镜看着约翰，镜片上反着光，不耐烦地向约翰问询。

约翰连忙笑着摇了摇头，主动站过去让工作人员拿着仪器仔仔细细扫了一遍从头到脚。他又穿好外套，把东西依次装进了口袋，拎着小桶，小桶里装着铲子，往外继续走。

而每踏出一步，那种深重的违和感都更裹紧他一层，约翰不由地想起夏洛克问他的话语——想想看，什么是你出门一定会带，但是没有出现在篮筐里的。

钱包，钥匙，手机……钱包，手机，笔……约翰在脑海里想着刚刚拿出来的东西，手机，钱包，钥匙。

钥匙。

约翰一步踏出了门，站在了夕阳的余晖和暖热里，他低头看了看手上的小桶，左右拍了拍两边的裤子口袋，再次确认到。

钥匙不见了。


	3. Chapter 3

约翰回头看了看入口，因为外面的光线而显得内部狭小逼仄，昏暗无比，他皱着眉尽量把事情往好处想，比如他的钥匙也许只是忘在了办公室，或者忘在了宿舍。而且退一步来说，他的钥匙寥寥而又无一重要，他既没有别人感兴趣的事物也没有值得觊觎的钱财，他的钥匙不值得被偷。  
  
他努力安抚着心底那一滩被搅浑的水，强压下那些他不欲升起的质疑和焦虑，约翰往两边围墙聚拢的大门处走去，路上没有任何阴凉，他眯着眼逆着夕阳，余热熏着他的面庞，越走便越热，短短抵达大门的几步路，让约翰走得有些面红耳赤。  
  
他装作无视了岗亭处安保人员探究的注视，用工作证件刷过了最后一道门禁，门禁发出滴声，透明的挡板收进侧闸，约翰恰巧看见他自己那张皱着眉又刻意弯起嘴角的证件照不伦不类地出现在岗亭内部的电脑屏幕上。整整一个屏幕上都是他看起来愚蠢非常的脸，侧边栏里密密麻麻的数行证明他身份信息、来历出处的小字。  
  
约翰拎着小桶站在那里看入了神，五秒一过，那扇挡板又回到原处。穿着制服的门卫已经警惕了起来，而对方分明对他知根知底。约翰忽然回过身向上望了望身后乳白色的建筑物，凋败而又敝旧，他看见自己收起了百叶窗的办公室，却无法得知里面的一切，反光的玻璃阻挡了视线，像是遮掩了许多阴暗的秘密。  
  
一种冥冥之中的醒悟击中了他，约翰在神思之间似乎抓住了什么蛛丝马迹，但稍纵即逝。而正当约翰胡思乱想时，不远处一辆黑色的轿车长驱驶来，平滑地停在大门外。车窗是防窥涂料深重的颜色。当看到麦考夫从上面走下来时，约翰觉得自己一点也不意外。  
  
麦考夫举起的手臂上挂着他的长柄黑伞，闲庭信步地走过来，他注视了几秒被拎在约翰手里的东西，又冲着约翰微笑地道了句日安，祝他今天过得愉快。约翰有些尴尬地挪动了姿势，让自己双脚开立站在那里，僵硬地点了点头。麦考夫倒是并不关心约翰究竟反应如何，他接过一旁随行的女秘书递过的卡片，屈尊刷开了门禁，他和女秘书两人，一前一后地从后知后觉让开路的约翰身侧擦肩走了过去。  
  
约翰瞥了一眼电脑屏幕上“最高级别准入”的字样，也朝着目的地进发了，可惜并没有如愿以偿地看见对方愚蠢的高鼻梁。  
  
  
  
更晚些的时候，太阳已经完全沉入了海里，带着白日里的一切，奋不顾身地熄灭在了冰冷的海水里。约翰拿着被检查完毕并且清理干净的沙和泥土回到五楼，他洗了手却忘记擦干，他怕弄湿了袖口，只好一路捻着衬衫的一点布料往上提。走廊又变回了那副冷冰冰的样子，分外幽静，像是无人造访亦无人居住。  
  
麦考夫看样子已经离开了。  
  
约翰走到夏洛克的病房前，抬手敲门，刚敲了一下，眼前的门板便被飞来的水杯砸中，杯身当即粉身碎骨在了地上。约翰一瞬间绷紧了肌肉，谨慎地把手里的东西放在了墙角边，他放缓了声音，不想刺激到夏洛克：“夏洛克，是我，我可以进来吗？”  
  
里面静了一瞬，夏洛克吼道：“走开！”  
  
约翰从来没见过夏洛克这副模样，他担忧也夹杂着一丝隐秘的好奇，但无论如何，不管夏洛克说什么，约翰都不会照做的。他只凝神又等待了几秒，想记得夏洛克只有一个水杯，便边说着我进来了边慢慢推开了门。  
  
于是第二个杯子直接碎在了约翰眼前，伴着夏洛克像是从齿缝里碾出来的字句：“我说过了走开。”  
  
约翰心有余悸地瞪着地上的水杯，挨着墙边站到了屋内，才看清房间里已经面目全非。除了那张沉重的病床，一切都离开了原位。他身前的地上碎了两滩玻璃，而水渍一直从床边就飞溅无数，弄湿了只剩半张还在床上的床单，皱缩在地上的那半条从形状上可以看出它还掩盖着被打碎的台灯。  
  
夏洛克赤着脚踩在上面，一手撑着不及他腰高的床头柜，看起来痛苦万分地皱着眉头，对着约翰恶声恶语地责难道：“你是听不懂人话还是什么？我说了走开，或者你更愿意听滚？做好你的分内工作就行了，医生。”  
  
约翰用眼神检查着夏洛克，他看见夏洛克袖口底下红色的指印和抓痕，烙在他本来就偏白的肤色上异常显眼。毒瘾，也显然。  
  
夏洛克见他还傻愣在原地，不由愤恨起来，他瞪着约翰像是恨不能扑上去与他厮打：“看我的笑话看够了吗？嗯？愚蠢的小男孩，是不是？”  
  
“夏洛克，冷静下来。”约翰沉着道：“没有任何冒犯你的意思，但你显然不在状态。”  
  
“闭嘴，”夏洛克像是从喉底呜咽了一声，他命令道：“收起你的高见。”这些沉沉得压在约翰心里，他看见夏洛克抓在台边的手指用力到泛白，另一只手掐着自己的大腿，慢慢跪倒在地上，他看起来脆弱、无助并且不知所措。但约翰没有靠近哪怕半步，因为那双狼一样的眸子恶狠狠地盯着他，像是只要他敢稍微有所举动，下一秒就会被撕开喉咙血溅当场。  
  
约翰努力安抚他，用声音，用眼神，他不懂什么行为学，只是凭本能地微微抬高双手，半蹲下身体，告诉夏洛克他没有威胁，“我很担心你。”  
  
夏洛克立马驳斥道：“不需要。”  
  
这么激烈的反应也许是因为麦考夫，而没有人不会被麦考夫说话的语气惹怒，约翰想着，尝试着换了种方式：“下午你说想做实验，我仔细考虑过了，”见夏洛克沉默了，约翰便抓住机会继续道：“我答应过你帮你做到这个，还有带回你的实验样本，记得吗？……别抓伤你自己，让我来帮你。”约翰皱着眉看着夏洛克手臂控制不住地颤抖起来，他知道夏洛克此刻会像是被一万只蚂蚁细细密密地啃咬戳刺，而每一只蚂蚁都藏在他的皮肤底下，钻进他的骨头缝，让他被逼到走投无路，约翰忍不住又重复强调道：“让我来帮你，一切都会很快过去的。”  
  
夏洛克没有拒绝约翰的靠近，他把头抵在床头柜的柜门上，用惩罚般的力气用柔软的皮肤砥砺坚硬的材质，他伸出手，模糊而快速地向约翰要求道：“那就给我。”  
  
约翰反应不及道：“什么？”  
  
“我说给我，只有那个能帮我，既然你想帮我那就给我点什么，吸的或者注射的都可以。”他朝约翰伸出手。  
  
“夏洛克，这是不可能的。”约翰吃惊道。  
  
“那你还说什么，滚，开。”  
  
“不。”约翰同样也很坚定，“我是你的医生，我不会在这个时候离开你的。”  
  
夏洛克像是听到了什么可笑的事情，不可自制地笑了起来，他反问约翰：“医生？你既治不好你自己，也治不好我，”夏洛克突然停顿了一下，他抓在台边的手一瞬间松开又收握成拳，他咽了口吐沫，看起来却平静多了，他绷紧了身体像是在忍耐什么直到蓄力完毕，继续道：“在你之前的任何一个医生都比你更有用，至少他们肯给我一针管来让我闭嘴。你呢？不肯是吗？与其说是勇敢，不如说是愚蠢。没，用，的，废，物。”  
  
约翰困惑又生气，他瞪着夏洛克青筋暴起的脖颈，汗水顺着他的鬓角滑下，约翰眼见着他说完最后一个字之后一拳捶在了地上。  
  
“废物。”  
  
力气之大像是要陷入大理石的地砖。  
  
“废物。”夏洛克重复。  
  
这样似乎不够过瘾，夏洛克食髓知味般地一拳接一拳，像是可以把所有的酸痛刺痒都锤进地里，用指骨欲裂的疼痛来麻木其他知觉，直到他拼尽力气一拳锤在了约翰的掌心里。  
  
夏洛克不知道约翰什么时候靠近的，明明上一秒他们之间还隔了半个房间。而他本想再冷言冷语些什么，一抬头却看见约翰愠怒的表情，他比自己小了整整一号的手掌那么用力地抓住了夏洛克的手腕，冲着夏洛克怒斥道：“这就是你跟我说的理智？你不是我的第一个戒毒的病人也不会是最后一个，你甚至连毒瘾最重的那个也不是，我有没有把你当成孩子那样看，这根本不重要，重要的是别再把你自己当个孩子。成熟点。扛过去，心理戒断才是你最大的挑战。”  
  
“收起你的高见，我讨厌重复。也别对我评头论足，我不需要，我清楚我做的每一件事情。”  
  
“包括这个？”约翰愤怒地在他皮下淤血的指骨处用力按了下去，夏洛克吃痛，一把甩开了约翰。肩部撞上身后的床头柜时，一瞬间的痛感直冲头顶，约翰恍惚以为自己又中了一枪，但他咬着牙忍住了，跟夏洛克谈判就像是跟一只凶猛的食肉动物谈，尽管下场同样惨淡，但你最不该做的就是移开你自己的视线，或者示弱，那样你连资格都不再拥有。  
  
“哼，很痛？枪伤的感觉怎么样？你在医院有没有试过吗啡的感觉？免费，不限量，纯度还不错。不少人都喜欢去医院骗药。”夏洛克丝毫没有为自己做了些什么而感到愧疚难安，他连呼吸间都渴求着快感和解脱，他慢慢往后挪动，带着他受伤的拳头向后靠在了床边，他满头都是汗水和泪水，手指说不上是痉挛还是颤抖地绞紧了自己的衣领。  
  
“如果有什么是让我再也不愿意受第二次中枪，那么疼痛和吗啡都是理由，你怎么能忍受那样意识不清的度日，伤害你卓越的大脑？那样有什么意义？你怎么能糟践你自己？”约翰喘了口气，瞪着夏洛克。  
  
然而约翰不知说中了什么抑或戳到了夏洛克的痛脚，他的眼神忽然变得愤怒起来：“虚伪透顶。”他突然发难，猛地一把将约翰推倒在地，用手钳住了他的双手，抬起膝盖压在了约翰的肩部，约翰的叫声大得让他自己都羞耻，而夏洛克整个人像是骑在了约翰的胸前，“你根本什么都不懂，别装得大义凛然，那对我行不通。”  
  
约翰汗如雨下，痛到说不出来话。  
  
“痛吗？痛就对了，这么痛要不要我帮帮你？我告诉你吧，这个房间我还留了几支针管备用，不过不是给我自己，其中有一支能让你瞬间解脱，而且是永久的。”  
  
约翰眼前一阵阵地发蒙，血液一股股地冲上头顶，他半边身子已经直接麻了，压根攒不起力气去给夏洛克这个混蛋一耳光。  
  
但就在约翰以为自己会被疼痛杀死的下一秒，夏洛克轻巧地退了开，他又靠回床边，断断续续像是费了很大力气继续道：“如果这点疼痛不能让你想到死亡，那么只是它还不够痛，如果它变成每一天每一分每一秒地拉锯着你的神经，虚伪的医生，你告诉我，你还能这么有骨气吗？我每天看你第一眼就可以知道你一个人是怎样度过的，别跟我说什么人生意义，没有谁不贪生怕死。这才是为什么你活了下来，而我选择了毒品。”  
  
约翰吃力地从地上翻起来，汗水糊住了他的眼睛，他气喘吁吁而又痛苦地坐着，瞪着夏洛克，这下换成他想撕开夏洛克的喉咙了，但显然夏洛克没有像他那样害怕。他努力把心神分去思索夏洛克的话，而不要过分在意自己的痛楚：“你的痛苦是什么？这里没有任何人伤害你，哪怕你的哥哥我也没有看出他想伤害你的意思。”  
  
而夏洛克，他有多愤怒就有多悲伤，他难以理解的复杂而深沉的眼神像是某个你不能理解的古老神谕，他向约翰揭示道：“你的存在伤害了我。”  
  
但没来得及等约翰反应或者思考，夏洛克已经冲了出去。


	4. Chapter 4

约翰知道自己追不上夏洛克，他只能听着脚步声越来越远直到消失，短短十几分钟像是过去了几个世纪，他思绪如麻，艰难地抬起手扶着自己的肩膀好让自己别像个受害者一样躺在地板上，如果那么做，倒是有人会帮他寻找夏洛克了，但是前提必须是有人来帮他画上白色的轮廓线。

忽然一个女人的声音闯入了整个空间，约翰连她的脚步声都没有听见：“哦，抱歉，我，对不起，发生了什么？华生医生你还好吗？”

约翰抬起头，看见一个护士端着盘子慌张失措地站在门口望着他，他安抚她，让她冷静一点，“如果可以的话，可以扶我一把吗？顺便，你看到夏洛克了吗？” 

“哦，哦，当然。我没有见到福尔摩斯先生，真的没有。”她急忙绕过玻璃走过来，想伸出手递给约翰又猛地发现盘子还在自己手上，她举着它转了一个圈，像是小狗咬自己的尾巴，最后把它搁在了自己脚边。她扶起约翰的过程中还不小心踩到了盘子，上面用塑料杯装的药丸洒了一地。

她脸上有着挫败和对挫败的麻木，只是蹲在地上尽心尽力地捡着小药片，“对不起，我什么事情都办不好，对不起。”

“没关系，这不重要，”约翰道：“你能帮我个忙吗，我们必须得找到夏洛克。”

女护士闻言，忽然抬头异常镇定而认真地问：“他又嗑药了吗？”

“什么？不不，他没有，但是显然他非常想要这么做。”约翰试着动了动自己的肩膀，除了自己发麻的指尖整个臂膀无一不痛。但女护士接下来的话让约翰有些吃惊，她无比自然地接话道：“我刚从楼下上来，南面没有人，我想福尔摩斯先生还在这栋楼里，他出不去的，每一次都会被抓回来，华生医生，如果你真像传闻中的那么好，就该自己去找他。”

“那你呢？”约翰困惑不解地问。

“如果我去找他，他们都会发现的，他们总是把他关起来，他们不在乎他打碎了多少东西，跑出去多少次，他们也不在乎他是不是又复吸了，他们给他那些药，无论什么药，只要他能继续安稳地呆着就好。”

“为什么？也许我没有搞明白你的意思？”

“你明白的，你应该明白的，我该回去了，医生。我不能多说什么。”她从地上端起盘子，把塑料杯搁在了空无一物的床头，径直往门边走，像是想甩掉身后跟着的大麻烦，但她走到门边又转过来看着约翰鼓起勇气道：“我非常抱歉，不能帮到你什么，这里的很多事情都有它自己的规则。我真的不能再说了。”

约翰望着这个穿着平底鞋比自己还矮了半头的护士，有些遗憾地闭上了嘴，他还想问为什么你跟他们不一样，但答案明晃晃地摆在那里，她喜欢夏洛克，她提起他的时候眼神是特别的。约翰努力思索着自己脑内的几个身影，发现自己从没有正视过这些每日游走在他世界边缘的人，他似乎会接触到好几个护士：“你……是每天会帮我整理文件的人吗？”

这个护士露出一个被逗笑的可爱微笑：“不，我不是，华生医生你这么说，有人会伤心的。”

约翰皱着眉，也露出了一个微笑：“你叫什么名字，夏洛克也许会问起。”

“我的名字是茉莉·琥珀。如果他想知道的话。”她腼腆地笑笑，也消失在走廊的尽头。

约翰没有被茉莉·琥珀的突袭式的话语弄糊涂，反而让他从难消的痛意中清醒了些许，他思索着作出一个选择。他用鞋子把地上的碎玻璃往边上踢了踢，直到它们堆成一小堆靠在墙边。他很庆幸这些有玻璃渣的地方没有血迹，毕竟不是谁在犯毒瘾的时候都知道避开它们。

夏洛克一向聪明，他有约翰的钥匙，那就像是系着风筝的丝线，一时间，竟没有人比约翰更清楚夏洛克躲在哪里。虽然理智告诉约翰，这并不是百分之一百的事情。但等他撑着自己回到被反锁的宿舍门外，里面的确传来了夏洛克的动静时，约翰有种如愿以偿的满足感。

夏洛克躲在自己的房间里面，也许比起这个认知带来的这种古怪的感觉，约翰觉得自己应该更担心没有什么秘密经得起福尔摩斯扫过第二眼。

事实上是，他站在门板外，对着夏洛克喊话，确认状况，他听着夏洛克时不时微弱的反应，直到确定这里面昭示着对方仍然承受着痛苦，他便居心不良地安下心来，跌坐在自己的房门外，上帝作证，他再也没力气敲开这扇门进行另一场搏斗了。相反的，他需要大量大量的休息，他背靠在门板上，也不在乎夜间如水的凉意是否让他更痛一些。

他选择等待，等着这个露出冰山一角的夏洛克。

月亮明晃晃地照着他的脸，照着他身侧向两边蔓延的长廊，老旧干净的长排玻璃窗光可鉴人，建筑的匡型结构，让约翰可以看见对面的楼上和楼下。而那一行排开的漆黑窗口，让他的尴尬散去一些的同时也有些后怕。

他为自己今天推开夏洛克房门时的那一丝好奇而百感交杂，他感到羞愧，也感到迷茫，他有一肚子的问题和满身的痛意。但从未见过这个夏洛克，也从未把那些传闻真的跟他联系在一起。而这一切在此时都如雷贯耳了起来。

他捡起那些从未相信的话语开始回忆，关于在他之前每一任医生辞职或者被解雇的原因，思索护士们对这位福尔摩斯先生的评价，包括夏洛克被他翻来覆去研究的病历。他寻找端倪，更在寻找真实。

他看着月亮西沉，不知何时靠在门框上沉入了黑暗，他知道他会得到久违的、安宁的休息，在这一夜匆忙短暂的战役之后。在那个不乏刺激但大体平和的梦里，他给夏洛克的案子命名为粉色研究。

隔天早上，约翰脸色苍白地在向后倒去的过程里醒来，门被打开了，一双腿阻止他摔在地板上，夏洛克反应迅捷地用双手扶住了他。

“约翰？约翰？你还好吗？”

约翰给不出个所以然，他看着出现在他视线里的夏洛克，又变成了那认识的那个夏洛克，虽然脸色惨白得像鬼，黑色的头发也十分邋遢。夏洛克不断地向他抛出问题，约翰用了大力气去回答，出口的声音却又轻又飘：“不太好……我觉得……我又要晕过去了……”

那天早上最终结束在一场兴师动众的“拯救约翰”的行动里，夏洛克尽职尽责的模样让每一个人都没有怀疑过他才是那个罪魁祸首，而知道真相的茉莉感激地选择了沉默，不辞辛劳地替好医生多送了两餐。约翰醒来之后也默认了那个他不慎摔下楼梯，而夏洛克拯救了他的蹩脚的故事。

约翰多了半个月的休假，他呆在自己的屋子里哪也没去，尽管他和夏洛克分明在同一层楼，只隔了两个半走廊和一个拐角，但他再一次见到夏洛克时，已经是休假的第二个礼拜了。约翰的肩膀基本得到了恢复，当时他正靠坐在床头读一本小说，而夏洛克敲响了他的门。

约翰本以为两人再次见面会尴尬，这从不是他所期望的，十几天的时间里，再多的怒气也已经平息下来，所以他尽量装作什么也没发生过的样子，热情地邀请夏洛克进来，从橱柜里掏出他的茶罐，又洗了一个马克杯给夏洛克。一副夏洛克是他山迢水远赶来看望他的客人那样。

夏洛克没有拒绝他，但也不像是之前那样热情和友好，直觉告诉约翰，夏洛克变得更像是他自己。回应约翰的方式，笑容里的笨拙和尴尬，有些冷漠，但却很真实。他仍旧套着他的病号服，天气冷了，他又在外面套了件修长的黑色大衣，约翰觉得这看起来实在很怪异但仿佛天生就属于夏洛克。

如果约翰非要给此时坐在他身边拿着马克杯喝茶的夏洛克重新下一个定义，那么他会选出苍白和冷峻，不谙世事和高傲，再添上一个精彩绝伦。约翰像是终于拨开了重重云雾，而看见了这座耸入天际的山峦真实的模样。

两人相对无言默默地喝茶，都不想提及令人尴尬的部分，夏洛克手里的马克杯自从端起没有放下过，直到他喝干了第一杯茶，才清了清嗓子对约翰道：“对不起，我很抱歉。”

约翰皱着眉头盯着自己杯子里茶包的柔然的形状，听他往下说，“但这是为我行为本身道歉，我不该那样对你。但不是为我的话语，它们大部分代表了我的真实想法，它们也许是错误的，但我并不打算收回。我想诚恳一些，所以我不会为了那部分道歉。”

这让人无所适从的话语让约翰有些哑然，他终于抬眼看向夏洛克。夏洛克的脖颈和脸上有很细碎的伤痕，不仔细看根本发现不了，约翰礼貌地没有问询。但他不知道是不是该说一句我接受你的道歉，哪怕他心里认为夏洛克根本没有道歉，而他也不打算接受。将近两个礼拜以来，约翰每天除了看书，写日记之外，他也思索了很多，对他自身，对夏洛克。至少，他很明确他真的不需要夏洛克的道歉。

“另外，”夏洛克眨了眨眼睛，“我想说，谢谢。”

约翰沉吟着点了点头，还是忍不住好奇道：“谢我什么？”

“等一下，”夏洛克严肃道，他端起茶杯抿了抿从茶包里沿着杯壁溢出的水滴，一副很口渴的样子，但又谢绝了约翰替他倒水的好意，等他终于调试好了，他才看着约翰道：“我想谢谢你……你肯替我去……”他斟酌着词句，“采集实验样本。这是我没有想到的，坦诚来说。”夏洛克还记得那天晚上，当他出门看见那些靠在墙角的东西时的心情。

“你有用到它们吗？”约翰喝了一大口水，腮帮子都鼓了起来，又慢慢消下去。

“嗯？当然，当然有用，我有拿来作实验，它们是……不错的实验材料，很好的沙子，很不错的泥土。”夏洛克的语气像是在夸奖什么人的什么成就。

“那我有幸参观一下？我当年功课学得还不错，但谈不上什么造诣……也许你肯解释给我听。”

“好的，你当然可以，”夏洛克高深莫测道，忽然又补了一句：“现在就要去看吗？你知道的，我想稍微收拾一下。”

约翰没说话，两个人就又默默地喝茶，区别在于夏洛克的杯子早就空了，这次是约翰先打破了沉默，他忽然问道：“我还以为你很讨厌你哥哥？”

“是恨之入骨。”夏洛克指正道。

“那就别学他说话，你比他好多了，别学他惹人讨厌的地方。”

夏洛克谦虚地点了点头，但在那之后，他死不悔改地用笨拙又假装高不可攀的语气，关心了一下约翰的伤势，把麦考夫那一套学了个十成十，顺便装模作样地问了问约翰有没有辞职的打算，在得到了确切的否定答案时，夏洛克没有吝啬地给出了一个满满的笑容。

暄寒问暖的阶段结束后，约翰开始寻找合适的机会，去提一提那些让他困惑不解的部分，而每当他试图挑起话题，都会被夏洛克不着痕迹地引到另一个话题上。

直到那天夏洛克起身准备离开，约翰都没能如愿以偿。他不免失望地看着夏洛克，情绪都一清二白地写在脸上的每一个细节里，而一个坚定的决心又正在约翰身体里悄悄地酝酿。他决心搞清楚这一切，一切夏洛克避而不谈的部分。

事实上，夏洛克对约翰的心思和这一切都知之甚详，他临走前最后望了一圈约翰的屋子，不能更少的家具。到了夜晚窗帘绝不拉开，屋里漆黑得让人有失明的错觉，而硬得像是铁板的床铺，绝对谈不上舒适，这里几乎没有留下约翰居住的痕迹，除了床头一本又一本的小说，他不难想象约翰是怎样度过那些无眠的夜晚。

他知道，他知道本不该把他牵扯进来，但他已经孤单了太久，没有办法忘记那些光和热以及一个苍白的约翰，是怎样在他拉开门后一齐跌向了他。

这一切都烙在了夏洛克的脑海之中，他于心不忍而又自私地保持了沉默。


	5. Chapter 5

05(1)

 

自从那天之后，在休假的剩下时间里，夏洛克状态好的前提下，约翰每回能等到夏洛克的如期而至。后来夏洛克也曾如实告诉约翰，他是怀着被拒绝的心情才能让自己踏进约翰的宿舍的。

夏洛克每次来找约翰，除了跟他分享一些有趣的见闻，更多的是扫荡约翰的小说。而约翰这才知道，夏洛克是个地地道道的“文学白痴”，浅薄到几近无知的文学知识足以让他约翰相信夏洛克所说的思维宫殿，不然如何解释与之相对的是浩瀚无垠的智慧海洋。

两个人共处一室的阅读时光过得很快，约翰坐在小桌前的扶手椅里，桌子面上摆着两杯袅娜地冒着热气的茶，夏洛克霸占了杯子和枕头还有床，他把它们全部垫在身下，并严肃认真地跟约翰比较了一下软床的好处和硬床的坏处。

约翰嗯声地敷衍着，一旦他读起小说，渐入佳境时是不太搭理人的，夏洛克则不是，他的阅读速度让他看起来像是在一页接一页地翻书。一开始约翰还有点生气，觉得夏洛克对他的宝贝小说不够重视，后来才明白这不过是夏洛克之于常人的另一项不同。

相处久了，两个人也开始聊一些对于他们来说不那么常规的内容，他们也开始聊起关于约翰的事情，而不是关于夏洛克的。

“你为什么会选择学医？”夏洛克侧躺在床上，一只手臂屈起垫在头下，一只手装模作样地捧着小说假装只是不经意提起。

适逢约翰看完一个章节，他看了一眼页数，默念两遍进行记忆，当作思维练习，才将书本合起放在一边，端起茶杯回答这个问题：“我父亲也是军医。”

他抿了一口茶水，陷入回忆里，过了一会儿他又对夏洛克道：“如果我也有思维宫殿，说不定我能再去修个文学学位。”他笑着耸了一下肩膀。

夏洛克默默翻了一页书，问道：“喜欢为什么不去念？”

“选择的时候没有想太多，但学医可不是说能回头就回头的，所以就一直，”约翰伸出食指在空中划了一道线，“读了下来。而且学到后面，我想我习惯了，它能给我……”

“成就感？”夏洛克抢答。

“算是吧，病人需要我，而我恰好能给予帮助的感觉不错。”

“帮助我也是？”

约翰挑了一下眉毛，诚实道：“是的，你绝对是我最大的挑战。”

夏洛克安静地笑了一下，他问了下一个问题：“阿富汗是什么样的？”

但回应他的是有些突兀的沉默，并且没有任何被打破的迹象，夏洛克不动声色地翻了一页书，手指挪动，又是一页。只好装作像是什么也没有发生过。

也许约翰本应该用回答来免去夏洛克的矜持和尴尬，像个善解人意的医生那样。但触及过去的问题让约翰产生了本能的抗拒。约翰不介意夏洛克的观察和演绎，但如果让他自己将过去和盘托出，他宁愿保持距离和沉默。

那天晚上，海边合着夕阳下了一场急雨。那场急雨来去匆匆却洗掉了所有的温度，夜里砭骨凉意带来的疼痛让约翰睡不着觉，他裹着毯子坐在床上靠在床头灯边看小说。

等到时针慢慢地指向3时，约翰决定拿上钥匙去给自己通融几片止疼药。他踩上自己的皮鞋，用外套裹紧自己，走廊地砖泛着丝丝寒意，行走在上面像是赤脚踩在冰砖上。

他路过夏洛克的房间，下意识地放轻了脚步，他透过玻璃窗看见夏洛克在床上趴着睡觉，床头柜靠墙的一侧整齐地排着他给他带回来的沙和土。约翰微笑了一下，他就知道这个小混蛋绝对没有想要做什么实验。但他惩罚他已经够久了，他把夏洛克晾在自己的房间里足足将近一个月，他从不主动去看望夏洛克，哪怕有一次茉莉来跟约翰说夏洛克又犯了一次瘾，在房间里砸东西，约翰也没有去。

约翰下定决心要给夏洛克立规矩，就必须要让夏洛克明白哪些事情是可以的，而哪些不能做。这么做并不是没有风险，但约翰愿意赌一赌，事实上，夏洛克第一次穿着他的黑色大衣来找约翰时，他就知道他赌赢了。

继续往办公室走的路上，约翰已经想好提前结束自己的假期了，而当他将钥匙插进锁眼时，裤子口袋里的手机嗡嗡地震起来。在几近寂静的时间和地点里，突如而来的声响吓了约翰一跳，更别提来电显示是个没有显示的号码。一层凉意缠在了约翰的后颈上，他按掉了来电，告诉自己这只是打错的号码。但紧接着下一个响起的是楼道深处放置的公用电话。

约翰眨了眨眼，忽然觉得此情此景似曾相识了起来。

他耐心地等着那部电话响了几声，举起了自己的手机冲着办公室门口的摄像头晃了晃，它如约地响了起来。

约翰接起电话，对面一把礼貌有加的声音向他道晚上好。

“有什么事情吗？我猜现在不是正常时间。”

“我们刚好都有空不是吗，医生。”

约翰用钥匙转开了锁，回答道：“很高兴知道并不只有我一个睡不着又没事可做。”

“坏习惯，医生，无用的逞口舌之快。”

约翰没说话，虽然他很想回敬点什么。

“华生医生，我找你的确不是无缘无故，我注意到你最近实行了一些切而有效的措施，尽管我愚笨的弟弟还被蒙在鼓中。我得承认，这让我有些惊讶。”

“我该说……这是我的荣幸？”约翰蹲在装药的箱子前，翻找出一盒止痛药，站在窗边对着月光看了看成分。

“这是你应得的赞誉，医生，我聘请医生无数，虽然我对你的越权未置可否，但我必须对你说一句谢谢。我为我弟弟鲁莽的行为道歉，但我想我不需要再说服你，你已经有意回到工作中来。”

“是的……”

“我听见了你的迟疑，我想你有许多困惑。”

“所以你会给我答案吗？”

“但试无妨。”麦考夫的声音听起来足够真诚。

这让约翰的思绪一瞬间乱了起来，他有太多问题哽在喉口，他挑了一个他最为关心的问题：“你把夏洛克关在这里是为了什么？”

似乎只是一个呼吸间，约翰却能真实地听见麦考夫的沉默，他对约翰说：“‘东风来了’，医生，如果你有听过这个故事，必定能懂得我的意思。”

“恐怕是要让你失望了。”

麦考夫并不在意，他像是宽厚的长者，接着解释道：“每个人都有他必须背负的责任和义务，但不是每个人都有足够的觉悟。人总会成长，而逃避只会阻碍这一切的发生。夏洛克为了这个而来，他在这里必不能够再得到其他借口。”

约翰不知道哥哥和姐姐的区别是否就在于此，但是他知道他的姐姐一辈子也不会对他说出这种话来。约翰想起夏洛克与自己在冷战里的妥协，又想起他对麦考夫言之凿凿的恨之入骨，他皱着眉对麦考夫道：“这不见得是最好的办法。”

“但我保证了安全，医生，而剩下的部分即使是我也无能为力。如果夏洛克不愿改变，那么他为了这个目标肯付出的精力和耐力，会让你感到恐怖的惊讶，我保证，而且我对此知之甚深。虽然我必须得承认，造成这样的局面我和我的父母恐怕难推其责。”

“我认识的病人家属都这么说。”约翰笨拙地想解释点什么。

但这让麦考夫发笑，他道：“谢谢你的安慰，医生。你为我弟弟所做的一切，鄙人都会牢记在心。”接着，他直截了当地向约翰道了晚安，“请允许我结束这通电话，华生医生，时间不早了，天该亮了。”

约翰只道：“约翰就好。”

“好的，约翰。”

麦考夫挂了电话，世界又恢复了一片寂静。四周幽深的寂静又像牢笼般将约翰围了起来，这种恐怖的安静像是隐匿在黑暗里的细碎耳语，只有想到夏洛克在他不远处的房间里正趴在床上酣睡这个事实，才让他感觉好点。

而突兀的，约翰听到海水一波波涌上而又退下的声音，约翰认得这个声音。它规律，亘古，仿佛井然的秩序，他伸手收起百叶帘，深黑色的海面展现在了他的眼前，那里像是埋藏着另一个世界。它用跨越时间的事物提醒了约翰万事万物的存在，自然而然地让他的心绪被抚平下来。

约翰看了许久，才转身走回他的办公桌前，在深夜和黑暗里摸索到自己的抽屉，他试着抽动了两下，确认抽屉没有被拉开的可能，约翰稍稍放下了心。

他知道夏洛克打开过他的抽屉正如他知道夏洛克翻过他的房间，他想他比夏洛克想象中的约翰要更出人意料一些，他的确智商不够高，在夏洛克眼里显得有些愚笨，但他也擅长装傻，让别人放下心防。

他小心翼翼而又运筹帷幄，他知道跟夏洛克之间的较量稍有不慎则全盘皆输，但约翰只有一颗想帮助夏洛克的心，他自认真诚，而这让他对这场战役的结局信心满满。

 

05(2)

 

在黎明到来之前，约翰吃了止疼片偷得了几小时的睡眠，但接着吵醒他的不是闹钟而是慌张失措的茉莉。约翰渴觉得厉害，他摸着身上的衣服，确认没有把扣子没有散开，接着就打开了门。茉莉看起来像是受惊的小兔子，这点偶尔让约翰同样不知所措。

但茉莉看着约翰紧张道：“夏洛克，夏洛克他，他弄到药了。”

约翰讶异地瞪圆了眼睛，清醒和寒意如醍醐灌顶。

 

房间里只有他一个人，夏洛克想到，他刚醒来看不太清东西，他用力眨了眨眼，看清了手背上正挂着不同的点滴，手掌酸软像泡发的面条，关节生涩像老旧的机械，而他口渴难耐得快要干旱而死，他挣扎着想侧身去够左边床头柜上的一杯水，这让他忽然意识到他又苟延残喘地活了下来。

活了下来，会疼，会口渴。

这个念头箭一般地射中他，夏洛克安静了两秒，沮丧而又平静地躺下，脸侧在枕头上，眼睛盯着床头那杯遥远而无望的水，心底钻出一丝让人牙酸的后怕。

这也就不难解释当有人忽然开口喊他的名字时，夏洛克是多么震惊地看向他的右侧。

“夏洛克。”

如果有什么比疗养院里欣欣向荣的小花园景色更让夏洛克厌恶，那一定是麦考夫疲倦冷漠的脸。

他风尘仆仆地坐在那里，身后是内庭的窗户，他身上还穿着黑色的大衣，双手戴着黑色的皮制手套，他拄着伞，每一个举止里都带着暮霭沉沉的气息，他甚至没有比他大上十岁。因为背光而显得又沉又暗，夏洛克恍惚以为那是一尊凝固的雕塑。

“你为什么会又在这。”事实上夏洛克干哑的喉咙并没能让他发出完整的声音。

麦考夫低头看了看自己的裤脚，他脸上挂笑而语气冷清地问道：“感觉怎么样？在注射完了你的最后一支可卡因之后？”

夏洛克道：“你没有回答我的问题。”

“约翰给我打了电话。”

“别喊他的名字，他明明跟你没有关系。如果他跟你走得太近，我会连他一起也赶走的，就像我赶走你那样。”

麦考夫深深看了夏洛克一眼，没有说话。

“而且如果你想知道，我可以告诉你，只要我想，这永远不可能是最后一支。你何必每回都赶来呢，虽然不列颠会因此而对我感恩戴德，”夏洛克讥讽道，撑着自己勉力靠坐起来，他喝到了床头柜上的那杯水，“为了终于有片刻喘息能逃离你的掌控。”

“夏洛克，”麦考夫忽然道：“妈咪病了，为了你我不得不从她的床边连夜离开。”

夏洛克抬头看着他，像是下一秒他就会发起攻击。

而麦考夫并不与他再辩论什么，无法休息让他感到疲乏，他看着自己的弟弟，觉得自己的耐心快要告罄：“她病得不轻，好在性命无虞。但是下一次呢，夏洛克？下一次你要怎么办？我永远不会让她看见你现在这幅样子，永远都不会。如果你不想在这儿待到追悔莫及的地步，戒掉那个吧。”

夏洛克咬着牙哼了一声，他道：“你从来没这么说过，发生什么事情了麦考夫，一定发生了什么让你乱了阵脚。”

麦考夫像是想说什么，但他止住了话头，怜悯地看着夏洛克，只是摇了摇头，他再次匆匆地走了，像是从未来过。

而之后约翰和夏洛克爆发了最为严重的一次战争，约翰再也不温声温语地说话，他暴怒的声音像是一头发疯的狮子在咆哮，他拿着被阿富汗历练出来的声音和怒气，冲着夏洛克吼道：“很多话我都没有直白地说给你听过，我想照顾你的感受，但我现在觉得那么做是没有意义的。你来这里戒毒，这就是你的目标和任务，我不管你之前的医生都是什么样，事实上，在你这次昏迷的一天里，我跟麦考夫已经决定好你由我全权接手。那么，男孩，你得按照我的方式来，我能原谅你在复发时出的各种状况，包括攻击我，但是，看在上帝的份上，我绝对、绝对、绝对不原谅你再次复吸。如果再有下次，我会毫不犹豫地把你绑起来，并且没有人会阻拦我，你大可以试试看。”他的食指向夏洛克的方式像是尖锐得可以刺穿他的身体。

夏洛克被麦考夫先前的避而不谈和约翰这番话气到几乎想要口不择言，他不敢相信约翰也像是麦考夫那样对他，尽管夏洛克十分擅长用理论和事实驳倒对方，但约翰疲惫的模样堵得夏洛克说不出话来。

红肿的眼睛，那些青黑的眼圈愈发深重，约翰看起来至少老了有十岁，这些伤心和愤怒看起来居然比那天他被压住伤口时的可怜样更凄惨。他知道约翰很久没有正常入睡了，也知道大多时候约翰只能靠坐在墙角，直到劳累把他拽进睡眠里。

夏洛克觉得自己罪孽深重。当约翰像是守护先祖的宝藏那样理直气壮地守护自己的健康时，夏洛克感到不知所措也感到无比的困惑。

“我想这是我自己的事情？”

“是的，你说得没错，这全都是你自己的事情。但是我是你的医生，你的健康现在由我负责了。”

“既然我拥有我的健康，如果我不要了，我可以丢掉。”

约翰严厉地瞪了他一眼，纠正道：“那是你搞错了，现在你要丢掉它必须过问我，但鉴于我永远不会同意，所以你不用再有这个愚蠢的念头了。”

夏洛克沉默了几秒，接着道：“我不想活得太久，那没意义。”

这回轮到约翰沉默了，他像是夏洛克那样地问夏洛克：“为什么？”

夏洛克没有回答这个问题，正如约翰没有回答关于阿富汗的问题那样沉默了。最后夏洛克告诉约翰，什么时候他愿意把阿富汗说给他听，那么作为交换，夏洛克会给出答案。

像是那天傍晚的急雨，把刚回暖的天气洗刷得一干二净一样，夏洛克和约翰那场无疾而终的争吵也将两人刚刚回暖的关系带到了冰点以下。

约翰每天公事公办的态度，冷硬地将他身上那些温暖的人情味儿和微笑都一并被抹了去。有时候夏洛克看着面容平静的约翰，会有些怀疑前段时间不过是自己的一场梦，在那场梦里，他梦见了一个虽然很傻但却总以他人为己任的医生。唯独那些隐藏在平静面容下的怒火没有逃过他的眼睛，这让夏洛克轻而易举地辨认出约翰，认出自己的气呼呼的小个医生。从某种程度上来说，这让夏洛克感到安心，哪怕约翰依旧没有原谅他的再一次复吸。

比起毒瘾对他的折磨，更让夏洛克痛苦的是麦考夫的表现确实让他陷入了某种复杂的焦虑，他虽然讨厌麦考夫，但两人间的默契却并非空穴来风，他深信不寻常的事情发生了，尽管他还未曾得知。而他唯一能做的，是在无尽的等待中坚持下去。

只不过这一次先打破两人间沉默的是约翰。

在一周后寻常的一天，适逢雨季来临，而天气似乎因着海水的依托，天然地有了底气，声势浩大，大风大雨大晴天。

夏洛克坐在屋顶上眯缝着眼看着海面在阳光下翻滚，颜色比往日晴明许多。这里的海从不温柔或者温驯，它们像一群暴怒的狼群，前赴后继地奔向岸边的峭壁，接着粉身碎骨，在晚上，它们昏黑得像是透不进光线。但夏洛克心里对这样的景色反而有些偏爱，而宁静平和？那一无是处。

又过了一会儿，夏洛克先听到了有人哼哧哼哧爬梯子的声音，接着约翰·华生沙金色的脑袋就从屋檐边冒了出来，他探头探脑地寻找着夏洛克的身影。今天夏洛克坐在了视觉死角里，他承认他是故意的，看约翰的表情变化是很有趣的事情，一个人哪里来的那么丰富的表情？

但约翰·华生也不是轻易言弃的人，他翻到了屋顶上，转了一圈才找到夏洛克，这个年轻人赤脚穿着白衬衫和淡灰色的西装裤坐在阴影里，远方是一望无际的海景，绝妙的位置，加上他乱糟糟的卷发，营养不良的模样，让约翰想到了那些佛罗伦萨屋顶上流浪的画家们。

夏洛克最近陷入了某种沉思，他配合约翰的治疗，但鲜言寡语，常常在屋顶一坐就是一整天，他盯着远处那片海默不作声。而约翰习惯了这种相处模式，虽然他表面冷淡，认为夏洛克的复吸行为十恶不赦，但事实上他比以前要更紧张夏洛克。除了日常三餐，夏洛克去哪儿，他就跟去哪儿。

不过他还真是怎么晒都晒不黑。约翰在夏洛克旁边找了块地方自在地坐下了，同样皱着眉看着远方的景色，心里胡思乱想着些不着边际的事情。

“阿富汗……”

“嗯？”John愣了一会儿才反应过来Sherlock是在跟他说话。

“……是什么样的？”Sherlock的目光不曾移动一下，仍然锐利地指着前方。

“沙漠，还有阳光。”John道：“你是不会放过这个话题了？”

夏洛克无视了约翰的问句，接着问道：“还有呢？”

“很棒的落日，你能看见一座接一座的山都披上五彩的霞光，有云的时候会压得很低，但大多时候都是睁不开眼的阳光。”

“我家有栋小别墅，跟祖宅挨得很近，但是妈妈不喜欢回祖宅住，她喜欢住在她的小房子里。”

“嗯。”

“麦考夫说她病了，要我戒掉毒品才能回去看她。”

“你想回去了？”

夏洛克转过头来看着约翰，他谨慎地向约翰确认了某种他自己也不确盯的事物，而约翰知道他等这一刻已经等了很久了，他点头，向夏洛克交付了自己的忠诚。

夏洛克一得到信号就立马转开了脸，恢复到了那种冷冰冰的样子，看着海面显得很高深莫测，他等了一刻，像是在记住这一刻，才对约翰继续道：“我……不想被感情左右，我不会因为她而放弃这个，这是错的，而且也不应该这么交换。这很没有道理，它不合逻辑，我无法接受它。”

夏洛克有些烦躁地坐直身体：“这就像是要你停止呼吸去获得健康，但是停止呼吸本身意味着停止你的生命。”

“这可没有可比性，夏洛克，戒掉毒品是为了延续你的呼吸。”约翰咬了咬腮帮，试着跟上夏洛克的思路。

“约翰，别评价我的毒品，你不知道它对我来说意味着什么，而我知道它会带给我什么。你缺乏评价的资格，这会惹恼我。”

“你要是真的知道你就不会在这里了。”

“我真羡慕你，头脑简单，是非对错青白分明，非一即二，你真的永远不会明白什么叫无聊和厌倦是不是？我跟你说过，我是为了活下去。也许我真正选择放弃它的时候，就是我不需要再活下去了。”夏洛克自嘲道。

而约翰没有说话，他也移开视线看向那片波光粼粼的海面，他又静又轻地说话：“夏洛克，你还很年轻，没有真的接触过死亡。它会轻柔地掩住你，把氧气还有其他的东西跟你隔开，你知道它不可战胜，它碾死你就像你碾死蚂蚁那么容易。”他叹了口气：“而在死亡的面前，很多事情都很简单，你哥哥说的没错，有些事情你的确在为自己找借口。”

夏洛克皱着眉凝神看着约翰，他道：“你知道我从来没有答应过你什么吧？”

约翰道：“我知道，但是我会证明给你看，这会是个什么样的过程。我要做的第一步，就是把你的藏货，你的提供者，这个地方藏污纳垢的一切都翻出来，把那些针管一个一个在你面前掰断。你不会知道我能做到哪一步的，你也不知道我能为此付出什么，毕竟我在你心里很愚蠢，但我不缺乏耐心和毅力，夏洛克，所以我绝对会出乎你的意料。如果过去这一个多月教会了我什么，那就是永远别跟你绕着圈来。”

他跟夏洛克认真地申明，就像是某种不容置喙的秩序和法律，仿佛夏洛克除了服从和遵守，别无他法。


	6. Chapter 6

面对约翰宣布的第一步措施，夏洛克用一个礼拜的时间经历了从怀疑到吃惊的地步。让夏洛克吃惊的不仅是约翰像是一头训练有素的缉毒犬般出色地完成任务，每天晚上约翰都会向他汇报进度，还在于麦考夫居然真的放权给了约翰。那些他和麦考夫之间心照不宣的提供者，一个接一个地被分派了别的任务抑或被解雇，很快地，约翰连夏洛克的病房都彻查了一遍。而夏洛克只能眼睁睁地看着一切发生，而无法做任何事情来阻止，他头一回发现，麦考夫不再站在他这边了。

但这些事情并没有真切地动摇夏洛克，他仍然没有一丝一毫为自己的吸毒而大彻大悟的想法，在他眼里，那仍然不过是一剂排遣无聊的处方，但夏洛克被困惑吸引走了全部的心神，并且一时找不到答案。

这些困惑早在约翰来到的第一个晚上就已经形成，审慎的性格让夏洛克不肯放过任何蛛丝马迹，而他拥有过人的智慧和远见，远在这个月以前就已经凭借非凡的直觉嗅到了谜团芬芳的味道，他开始一点一滴地部署自己的计划，逐步深入地去收集信息，世界上没有任何一个人可以逃过这样的解构，连麦考夫也不行。

但直到他翻完了约翰的小箱子里带来的所有书籍，查看了约翰所有的档案，他攻击他也向他请求，既道过谦也道过谢，他排除了约翰所有的企图，甚至撬开了他像是珠蚌一样严丝合缝的口风，了解到了阿富汗，夏洛克却惊恐地发现他依然一无所知。

这个小个子医生每天昂首阔步，虽然挂着憔悴的面容，带着显而易见的生活的蹉跎，却仍然精神昂扬，一副不服输的模样，将守卫他的健康当成某种荣誉，拿赞美他的才智当成某种义务，像是这些完全天经地义。

约翰在夏洛克眼里是个藏满了秘密的小怪物，裹着蜜糖一样的外衣，覆着温柔的皮毛，他冲他露出柔软的微笑却用强硬的手段接管了他，雷厉风行地命令他戒毒，而夏洛克不得不承认他完全看不透约翰的目的，却对那些恭维和赞美照单全收。

直到他放任约翰拿走了他藏在吊顶上的小盒子，也放任约翰对他管手管脚，直到他对约翰下了平凡而又简单的定义后，依然兴致不减，夏洛克才察觉出有什么事情在超出他的掌控。但这不对。

这是个错误。

这句话清晰地出现在夏洛克的脑海里，思维宫殿的墙壁上，而每当这时，整座宫殿像是忽然被切断了电源，夏洛克不得不回到乏味的现实世界里。

天色微明，一天里最寂静的时分，夏洛克能感受到万物沉默的呼吸却感受不到有人的存在，这是他喜欢的时刻，深藏着自然的隐喻，而事实上凌晨时分起，夏洛克就再也睡不着了。他躺在床上整理他的思维宫殿，那与约翰常年学习生涯之中积累的记忆练习不同，他需要投入大量的精力来让一切井井有条，最近他在宫殿大堂的角落里多了一只黑色的小箱子，那是约翰的行李箱。

而约翰昨天跟着运送货物的车子去了附近的市镇，他会在那里待上一整晚，今天清早再跟着货车回到海边。麦考夫不是个有耐心的老板，没有人提醒约翰海边的冬天有多湿冷，他没带几件御寒的衣物，只提着自己的黑色旅行箱便从伦敦千里迢迢地过来。夏洛克对他每晚披着衣服从他房门前路过去拿止疼片的行为饶有趣味地观察了许久，才让茉莉旁敲侧击了这个蠢笨的小医生。

夏洛克看着对面墙上的圆圆的时钟悄无声息地走着，一直到了天光大亮，约翰才如他所说的出现，他从市镇上买回了一件军绿色的羽绒服，它对于约翰来说太大了又太长，夏洛克觉得约翰穿起来肯定就像是裹着小棉被，或者一个长着脚的球。而内衬绒毛的大兜帽像是堆了个小枕头，约翰只需要将脑袋往后一靠，就可以站着睡觉了。

约翰对它的喜爱溢于言表，也许它的保暖性能很好，他甚至完全没有向夏洛克征求意见，而是睁着开心的眼睛递出一个纸袋。

他能看出来这个贪杯的医生昨晚去了酒吧，熬得很晚，但没有喝醉，不是战友，今天按时回来了，所以也不是艳遇，但他沉默地保留了这个演绎，接过那份属于他的礼物。

非常轻的重量，牛皮纸袋里装着两双羊毛的地板袜，四只都长着可怕的绒毛，但看起来就很暖和，一双深黑色一双驼色。

“为什么要给我买这个？”夏洛克把袜子拿出来套在手上，羊毛柔软地贴在皮肤上的触感很温暖。

“你会需要这个的，老板家三岁大的儿子也喜欢不穿鞋满屋子跑。”

夏洛克翻了个白眼，把袜子放回袋子里，又把袋子丢在床头柜上和那两瓶沙土待在一起。他已经决定以后有机会一定把它们统统夹在架子上，滴上不同的试剂来作实验，毕竟约翰对于给他提供实验样本相当无怨无悔不是吗？

“所以你就买了这些东西？”

“还有别的，不过，我在镇上碰到了一个人，我们聊了一会儿。”约翰皱着眉头露出了一个话里有话的笑容，这让他嘴角的弧线显得很明显。

“是谁？”夏洛克有些不耐烦但异常直白地问道。

这让约翰笑意更明显了，他用拇指刮了刮自己没来得及刮去的胡茬道：“我能理解你对文学一无所知——而且我敢说你现在不再是了，但是夏洛克，太阳系可是常识，你真的不知道地球绕着太阳转？”

夏洛克像是一只动物一样炸了毛，他柔软的卷发像是要竖起来，无比愤怒道：“上帝，安德森！他还在这里做什么？他不是早就被开除了吗？”

“是的，只在这里干了三天就被你赶走了，但他现在似乎是在警局工作，作为一名法医，附近刚好有起儿童溺水事件……不过，说起来，你哥哥还真的是什么人都敢招啊。”

“需要我提醒一下你也是其中之一吗？”

约翰绕过夏洛克的床走到窗边，熟练地把白色的窗纱挽起来，头也不回道：“嗯哼，一个有PTSD的退伍军医？也许我比他更糟也说不定。”

“不许你这么说。”夏洛克异常严肃道：“他才是拉低全伦敦地区智商的那个人。”

“你的口气听起来像是我玷污了他的名声……”约翰小声嘀咕，夏洛克问他说了什么，他就装作什么也没说。

这时茉莉刚好端着餐盘推门进来，还有今天份的报纸，约翰帮她把夏洛克的桌子滑到位置上，好让夏洛克能老老实实坐着。

“哦受难时刻。”夏洛克生无可恋地看着这些定额的食物，把报纸从茉莉手上拿过来打开挡在眼前，把约翰和茉莉一并塞在了报纸后面，耳朵却竖着听约翰跟茉莉的对话。

“是的，的确是受难时刻。”约翰道，他声音里的笑意简直有如实质。

而茉莉用一贯的轻声细语地跟他接话：“你回来得很早，我们都以为你会下午才回来。”

“擅离职守太久可不行，说起来谢谢你告诉我这边去市镇的办法，我一直以为来这里就得与世隔绝什么的。”

茉莉笑了两声，听起来很快乐，不知道被话语里还是表情里的哪一个点逗乐了。夏洛克振了振报纸，心想，茉莉喜欢的可是我。这声响果然惊醒了茉莉，她匆匆拿起餐盘说一会儿再来收拾，就匆匆地走了。

约翰沉默地看着抓着报纸装作自己不存在的夏洛克，清了清嗓子道：“你应该更礼貌点，夏洛克，茉莉对你……很友善。”

“当然。”夏洛克把报纸丢到一边，拿起叉子捡了捡盘子里的西兰花，理所应当道：“等我回伦敦的时候，我会带上茉莉一起走的。”

“什么？”约翰有些惊讶，他问道：“我还以为你不懂？”

“不懂什么？”

“不懂茉莉她……对你……”约翰用眼神示意夏洛克，夏洛克帮约翰把话接了下去：“她喜欢我？”

“是的。上次，”约翰的表情有些不情愿，他不喜欢提起他动怒到失态的时刻：“就是她来敲我的房门的。还有上上次，也是多亏她我才找到你的。”

夏洛克拿刀把盘里的土豆切成块，他盯着刀上锯齿来回移动的轨迹道：“远不止如此，医生。茉莉所做的远不止如此，我会报答她的。”他咬了半口土豆，又把叉子丢回了盘子里。

约翰叮嘱他多吃点，接着又站了站，便借口赶不上员工餐回房间补觉去了。等他整理东西时，才发现那本带给夏洛克的科普天文学忘记送出去了。

傍晚左右，夏洛克发起了烧，约翰提心吊胆地替他做了检查，最后确定只是受了风凉而不是其他什么可怕的结果。他坐在病恹恹的夏洛克床边像是在盯梢，那些难捱的症状让夏洛克没得到过消停，他吐了不止一次，身体上的不舒服让他的脾气也开始暴躁起来。除了约翰，剩下的人都被他吓了回去，只有值班的护士任劳任怨地整理洒扫。

一整个晚上，夏洛克都在意识的边缘企图用些微的清醒拔掉手背上的静脉注射，那玩意儿让他的胳膊又酸又麻，约翰一次又一次地拨开他的手，直到夏洛克的注意力转到了别的地方。他满头虚汗地一会儿喊冷又喊热，伸手抓挠起了自己的脖颈和肩颈，约翰才意识到他又犯毒瘾了。上次的经历太历历在目，约翰没多想就用固定带把夏洛克的手脚绑住，他一点也不想再来一次那样的经历。而几乎还没到半夜，约翰就开始感激起自己的果决来，而他也终于见识了一次传闻中的夏洛克那可怕的固执。

夜晚离去，白昼将近，约翰将就着坐在椅子里闭目养了养神，等他再睁开眼，面前的病床上空无一人。约翰看着床上被掀到一旁的被子，解开散落的固定带和斜放的枕头，过了几秒才反应过来浴室里一直响起的潺潺水声。

“夏洛克？”约翰喊道：“夏洛克你在浴室里吗？”他起身时腿麻了一下，手撑床边才站起来。浴室的门大敞四开，约翰一眼就能看见正中的浴缸和往浴缸里注水的龙头。但可没有一颗该靠在浴缸上的黑色脑袋。

各种想法都一齐涌入了约翰的脑海，没有一种能让他得到安慰，他迈着步子焦急地往里走，他从来这里的第一天就碰上了夏洛克因为一次性吸食过量而引发的毒品中毒，而后他发现没有任何一个人对夏洛克做到一个医生或者陪护该做的事情——但现在，他无论如何也无法为自己本应撑到早班护士来接班的事情而开脱了。

从房间走到能看到浴缸内部的位置只有三步，每一步约翰迈得都无比稳健而迅疾，一瞬间他好像又回到了那片震动的土地上，黄沙漫天的战场上。所以当一只手猛地拍上他的肩膀时，约翰不假思索地一把攫住那只手腕，本能地过肩将人摔进了浴缸里，水花四溅。

“你不觉得你有点反应过度了吗？我现在相信你的PTSD的确很严重了。”夏洛克从水里挣扎了出来，抹了一把脸用力地咳嗽还不忘冲约翰调侃，他穿着衬衫和西裤，又湿又落魄。约翰同样被溅得满身是水，当他反应过来发生了什么时，只有一句“上帝”脱口而出。

“我听到了。”夏洛克笑了一下。

“你在干什么，夏洛克？你还好吗？对不起，我不是故意的。”约翰立马蹲到了浴缸边想检查他的头部有没有肿块，刚刚夏洛克撞在浴缸上时那响亮的一声他可没有错过。

而夏洛克拦下了他的手，露出一个微笑道：“帮我拿一下浴巾谢谢。”

约翰愣住了。

“如果不介意，黑咖啡，两块糖，就当是你补偿我了。”

看着约翰睁着眼睛完全不明所以的样子，夏洛克好心地又提醒了他一句：“谢谢你把我绑了起来，才不会让我错过这个。该收拾收拾了，约翰，我们有客人要来。”

“什么客人？”约翰看着夏洛克从浴缸里迈出来走进房间，流了一地的水渍。

夏洛克道：“一位老朋友。”


End file.
